La Bande à Picsou (série de 1987)
| chaîne = Syndication, Disney Channel | nb_saisons = 3 | nb_épisodes = 100 | durée = 25 minutes | début = 18 septembre 1987 | fin = 28 novembre 1990 }} La Bande à Picsou (DuckTales en version originale) est une série télévisée d'animation américaine en 100 épisodes de 25 minutes, diffusée entre le 18 septembre 1987 et le 28 novembre 1990 en syndication et sur Disney Channel (États-Unis). Elle a été la première série animée Disney diffusée en syndication, juste avant Tic et Tac, les rangers du risque et Super Baloo. La diffusion a ainsi débuté en syndication le 18 septembre 1987 sous la forme d'un téléfilm de deux heures en cinq parties (rediffusées par la suite de façon séparées), Treasure of the Golden Suns, suivi d'épisodes individuels à partir 21 septembre 1987. Deux autres épisodes spéciaux en cinq parties ont débuté la deuxième saison : Time Is Money et Super Ducktales. La série a été rediffusée à partir du 19 avril 1997 sur ABC jusqu'au 30 août 1997 avant de reprendre une diffusion le 1er septembre 1997. En France, la série a été diffusée à partir du 2 janvier 1988 sur FR3 dans l'émission Le Disney Channel, puis sur TF1 dans le Disney Club jusqu'au 30 août 1997. Après plus de dix ans d'absence, la série a été rediffusée sur la chaîne Disney Cinemagic en 2009 et sur Canal+ Family. Au Québec, la série a été diffusée dans les années 1990 sur Radio-Canada dans l'émission Vazimolo. Il a été annoncé que Disney XD diffuserait une nouvelle série La Bande à Picsou dès 2017.« La bande à Picsou est de retour : première image ! » Il a été confirmé qu'en plus de Balthazar Picsou et Riri, Fifi et Loulou, la série marquerait aussi le retour de Flagada Jones et Zaza Vanderquack (laquelle aura un design légèrement modifié, avec notamment des cheveux), et que Donald Duck y aurait un rôle plus récurrent que dans la série d'origine. Synopsis Donald s'est engagé dans la marine, et navigue maintenant sur le porte-avion du teigneux amiral Grimmitz. Mais il n'y a pas de place pour des enfants dans la vie d'un marin de seconde place qui passe son temps à récurer l'immense pont du navire; Donald se voit forcé de confier Riri, Fifi et Loulou à Balthazar Picsou, leur oncle milliardaire. Celui-ci recrute alors pour s'occuper d'eux la femme de chambre Mamie Baba, qui s'installe bientôt avec Picsou et les enfants, en compagnie de sa petite-fille Zaza Vanderquack. Picsou, Zaza et Riri, Fifi et Loulou partent ensuite à l'aventure autour du monde, accompagnés du pilote privé de Picsou, Flagada Jones, quand ils n'affrontent pas les Rapetou ou Gripsou à Donaldville, avec l'aide du super-héros Robotik, fausse identité de Gérard Mentor, un comptable de Balthazar Picsou, créée par Géo Trouvetou. Distribution Voix originales * Alan Young : Scrooge McDuck (Picsou) * Russi Taylor : Huey, Dewey, Louie and Webby (Riri, Fifi, Loulou et Zaza) * Terry McGovern : Launchpad McQuack (Flagada Jones) * Joan Gerber : Mrs. Bentina Beakley (Mamie Baba) * Hal Smith : Flintheart Glomgold (Gripsou) * June Foray : Magica De Spell (Miss Tick) Voix françaises * Philippe Dumat : Balthazar Picsou * Martine Reigner : Riri, Fifi et Loulou * Roger Carel : Archibald Gripsou, Arsène * Claude Chantal : Mamie Baba, Miss Tick, Ma Rapetou, voix additionnels * Séverine Morisot : Zaza Vanderquack * Jean-Claude Donda : Flagada Jones, le leader des Rapetou, voix additionnels Personnages Personnages issus des bandes dessinées de Carl Barks * Personnages principaux : Balthazar Picsou et Riri, Fifi et Loulou, * Personnages secondaires : Géo Trouvetou, Émilie Frappe, Gontran Bonheur et Goldie O'Gilt, * Méchants : Miss Tick, Gripsou et les Rapetou. Contrairement aux Rapetou des bandes dessinées, ceux de La Bande à Picsou sont bien différenciés, et ce, plus seulement par leur numéro, puisqu'ils possèdent chacun un nom et un physique qui leur est propre ; en outre, leur mère est un personnage récurrent, alors qu'elle n'était jusqu'alors qu'évoquée. L'apparence de Gripsou est elle aussi modifiée : il porte notamment un kilt, le faisant plus ressembler à un canard d'origine écossaise que sud-africaine (étant donné le contexte historique de l'époque). Donald Duck effectue quelques rares apparitions : il est présenté comme militaire sur un porte-avions, laissant la garde de ses trois neveux à Picsou. Personnages nouveaux * Zaza Vanderquack (en anglais Webbigail « Webby » Vanderquack), jeune cane intrépide. Picsou en fait sa petite-nièce adoptive. Comme l'indique sa ressemblance avec les nièces de Daisy Duck, Lili, Lulu et Zizi, elle a un lien de parenté assez mal connu avec la famille Duck. * Mamie Baba (en anglais Bentina Beakley), grand-mère de la précédente et intendante de la maison Picsou. * Flagada Jones (en anglais Launchpad McQuack), aviateur casse-cou et maladroit. * Gérard Mentor (en anglais Fenton Crackshell), employé de Balthazar Picsou et identité secrète de Robotik. Au cours des 35 épisodes de la deuxième saison, plusieurs personnages apparaissent dont Bubba, un jeune caneton préhistorique revenu avec les héros d'un voyage dans le temps. En coulisses Les trois neveux de Donald, Riri, Fifi et Loulou, sont différenciés par les couleurs suivantes : rouge pour Riri, bleu pour Fifi et vert pour Loulou. Cela sera retenu, par la suite, dans la plupart des bandes dessinées, dessins animés et produits dérivés. Dans la version française de la série, Miss Tick se caractérise par un accent allemand légèrement marqué. La majorité des titres en version originale sont des parodies de titres de films, de pièces de théâtres ou d'expressions anglo-saxonnes. Exemples : Duck to the Future pour Retour vers le futur, Ducky Horror Picture Show pour Rocky Horror Picture Show, Three Ducks of the Condor pour Les Trois Jours du condor, Raiders of the Lost Harp pour Les Aventuriers de l'arche perdue, Much Ado about Scrooge pour Beaucoup de bruit pour rien, Home Sweet Homer pour Home, Sweet Home, Till Nephews Do Us Part pour Till Death Do Us Part, etc. 280px Le générique de début est devenu l'un des plus cultes des dessins animés des années 80, grâce à une musique entraînante et des paroles faciles à retenir. Le thème du générique est par ailleurs l'œuvre de Mark Mueller. Le succès de la série incita la Walt Disney Company à développer de nouvelles séries animées dans l'univers des canards : * Myster Mask (Darkwing Duck) : les aventures d'un canard super-héros dérisoire (avec Flagada Jones) * Couacs en vrac (Quack Pack) avec pour héros Donald, ses neveux devenus adolescents et Daisy Duck travaillant comme journaliste. La fin des années 1980 vit ainsi la création de séries avec pour héros les écureuils Tic et Tac, Winnie l'ourson, Dingo et son fils Max, etc. Par la suite, ce sont les longs métrages d'animation (Aladdin (film, 1992), Le Roi lion, etc.) qui ont inspiré des séries animées. Ces créations permirent, dans plusieurs pays, la production de programmes jeunesse de deux heures mêlant de courtes rubriques pour enfants et ces dessins animés. En France, ce fut d'abord le Disney Channel le samedi soir sur FR3. Adaptations Cinéma Un long-métrage d'animation, La Bande à Picsou, le film : Le Trésor de la lampe perdue inspiré du conte des Mille et une nuits Aladin et la Lampe merveilleuse, est sorti en 1990 en conclusion de la série. Comics Deux séries de comics sont parus sur l'univers de La Bande à Picsou : * Chez l'éditeur Gladstone Publishing, 13 numéros de 1988 à 1990 ; * Par Disney Comics, 18 numéros de 1990 à 1991. Le personnage de Flagada Jones a servi dans une série de gags en une planche, mettant en scène Picsou, Riri, Fifi, Loulou et les Rapetou. * En 2006, Gladstone publia deux recueils d'histoires de Carl Barks ayant été adaptées par la série, sous le nom de Carl Barks Greatest Ducktales Stories. [[Fichier:516_b6QYaNL._SL500_AA300_.jpg|thumb|195px|Un des DVD de La Bande à Picsou.]] Sorties vidéo * Au début des années 1990, un certain nombre d'épisodes de la série ont paru en VHS. * Aux États-Unis (DVD zone 1), la série paraît en quatre coffrets reprenant les épisodes de la série, dans un ordre quasi-aléatoire (et non par ordre de diffusion). Le deuxième coffret propose la piste sonore française, et le troisième une piste de sous-titres français. * Le 20 juin 2007, Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment a publié en France trois DVD (Là où un canard n'est jamais allé, Le Monde Perdu et Super Castor), comprenant les pistes sonores anglaises et françaises avec sous-titres et regroupant 20 épisodes de la saison 1. thumb|Introduction de la série Jeux vidéo Des jeux vidéo ont été conçus par Capcom pour les consoles Nintendo NES et GameBoy, DuckTales étant le premier épisode. Il existe une suite Duck Tales 2 sortie sur les mêmes plateformes. Un remake du premier épisode, DuckTales: Remastered, est sorti en 2013 sur plusieurs consoles. Un autre jeu, intitulé DuckTales: The Quest for Gold et développé par Incredible Technologies, est sorti en 1990. 2017 thumb|left|250px|Première image révélée de la nouvelle saison prévue pour 2017. thumb|Seconde image.Il a été annoncé que Disney XD diffuserait une nouvelle saison de La Bande à Picsou en 2017. Il a été confirmé qu'en plus de Balthazar Picsou et Riri, Fifi et Loulou, la série marquerait aussi le retour de Flagada Jones et Zaza Vanderquack (laquelle aura un design légèrement modifié, avec notamment des cheveux), et que Donald Duck y aurait un rôle plus récurrent que dans la série d'origine. D'autres personnages de la série originale feront également leur retour, tels que les Rapetou, Ma Rapetou, Archibald Gripsou, Géo Trouvetou, Arsène, Gérard Mentor, Gontran Bonheur ou encore Miss Tick. Voix originales *David Tennant : Scrooge McDuck (Picsou) *Danny Pudi : Huey (Riri) *Ben Schwartz : Dewey (Fifi) *Bobby Moynihan : Louie (Loulou) *Beck Bennett : Launchpad McQuack (Flagada Jones) *Toks Olagundoye : Mrs. Bentina Beakley (Mamie Baba) *Kate Micucci : Webby Vanderquack (Zaza) Voix françaises * Jean-Claude Donda : Balthazar Picsou, Flagada Jones et Ludwig Von Drake * Alexis Tomassian : Fifi Duck * Emmanuel Garijo : Riri Duck * Donald Reignoux : Loulou Duck * Magali Rosenzweig : Mamie Baba * Camille Donda : Zaza Vanderquack * Sylvain Caruso : Donald Duck Liens externes * [http://scrooge-mcduck.com The Biggest Picsou FanSite in Europe] * [http://lesgrandsclassiques.fr/034_television.php La Bande à Picsou sur Les Grands Classiques Disney] Notes et références it:DuckTales sv:Duck Tales Catégorie:Série télévisée Catégorie:Série d'animation